


Barry Wayne

by BornToFly02



Series: Barry Wayne [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Friendship, Barry Wayne, Barry is adopted by Bruce Wayne, CSI Barry Allen, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd Lives, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Barry Allen wasn't adopted by Joe West. There was an issue. "Conflict of interest" they called it. Barry Allen seemed to disappear into the darkness of Gotham. In his place, Barry Wayne, the mysterious third son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. When he returns to his hometown and lightning strikes, things change. And of course being part of a family of vigilantes means things are quite a bit more complicated. Lines that in another life would be clear are blurred but one remains true. Family is everything.At the end of the day, birds will always return to the nest.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Dick Grayson, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Jason Todd, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Barry Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744186
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

Dick 25  
Jason 23  
Barry 22  
Tim 20  
Damian 18  
(Oliver 26)

It didn't take a genius to realize that Oliver Queen was the Arrow. It just so happened that Barry was a genius anyways. The two of them had met a few times before and there was no way that he'd be convinced that the playboy act was real this time around. Before he disappeared, maybe. After, no way an air-headed playboy could get those calluses just running around on an uninhabited island. Then an archer shows up barely a day after he returns to Starling? Yeah right.

<><><>

"Actually there was only one guy."

Oliver Queen spun around and his face broke into a wide smile at the sight of the brunette.

"Barry? Man I haven't seen you in years, how are you?"

"Guess that's what happens when you disappear for five years! What was that all about? First Jason, then you, who's next? Barbara Gordon?"

Oliver chuckled at the brunette, a genuine chuckle that wasn't often heard since his return.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt but, who's this?" Felicity spoke up awkwardly.

"Dig, Felicity, this is an old friend of mine, Barry Wayne."

"Wait, Wayne? Like Bruce Wayne? Like Wayne Enterprises?"

Barry smiled at the blonde woman.

"That's the one! Bruce adopted me when I was eleven."

"So, what have I missed with your family while on that damned island?" Oliver asked, completely ignoring the fact that detective Lance was eyeing the two young men with clear distaste (great, another spoiled rich kid).

"Well, we're all out of the house and sort of have our own jobs, and Jason isn't dead but that's a story we'll have to save for once I'm done here seeing as I came from the CCPD to help with the case."

"You're a cop now?" Oliver asked incredulously, knowing that, at least years before, Barry was willing to break many different laws in pursuit of his strange cases.

"Oh no, no I couldn't do all the physical stuff. I'm just a CSI. I do all the science stuff. But Dick is a detective in Blüdhaven now."

Lance scoffed and walked away, leaving the 22 year old to his work.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then but you should come by the Verdant later to catch up. I'm still using my old number so feel free to get in contact." Oliver said before they parted ways.

Once the three members of team Arrow were in the car, Felicity voiced what she had been thinking since the beginning of that strange encounter.

"Wow, I didn't know you had any actual friends from before. Not that you're not friendly! You're a great friend! I mean-!"

"I get it Felicity, I didn't really get along with many people back then but it's basically impossible to not get along with Barry, not to mention his older brothers were no joke." He said with a slight smirk.

"His older brothers. I'm guessing Dick Grayson and Jason Todd?"

"Yep, the second anyone tries to mess with Barry, they've got to get through his brothers. Dick kept up with his acrobatics and Jason always had a horrible temper. Growing up on the streets of Gotham, you REALLY don't want to get on his bad side."

"So... being friends with Barry Wayne, you must know more about him that what the tabloids managed to find out." Felicity said, unable to stop herself.

"Honestly, I don't know much more about his past. He never liked to talk about it and I doubt that's changed. I know that there's some tragic backstory behind near everyone in that family but I don't know many specifics."

Felicity nodded and let it drop, but the gears had started turning in her head.

<><><>

The lights flashing through the club didn't make for great visibility and the music wasn't made for conversation but the perks of owning the club meant that they could meet in a lounge overlooking the dance floor.

"So how's it being back? I know it's been over a year now but we both know you can't trust the tabloids for crap." Barry said, bright smile on his face.

"I have to admit, it was jarring. To go from the quiet of the jungle to the noise of the city... I have to admit that there were a few times I almost wished I was back on that island."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. When Bruce first took me in it was terrifying. All the media sharks trying to ambush me any time I left the house, thankfully Dick and Jason helped me out."

"Yeah, you said Jason wasn't dead?"

"Oh yeah! He got patched up somewhere that no one recognized him and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything. He spent almost five years wandering around with no memory of who he was. When he did remember, it was still a few more months before he came home."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, then he had to get used to the scrutiny that comes with being the son of Bruce Wayne all over again."

"Yeah but Jason was always a little rough around the edges. I bet he was able to scare them off easily enough." Oliver chuckled.

"Just because they're too scared to approach him most of the time, you know better than anyone that they are willing to stalk the rest of the family and make up drama."

"Is that why you never shared anything about your past?" Felicity asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Partially. I just wanted a fresh start. A clean slate."

"Yet you still look for the impossible," Oliver said knowingly. "I'm guessing this visit wasn't actually sanctioned."

Barry blushed, smiling wryly.

"You know me too well Ollie. A man with super strength? Seriously? Of course I'm coming to check it out."

Oliver smiled and shook his head at the younger man's antics.

"Don't you have enough weird stuff going down in Gotham? Honestly, I'm surprised your family ever let you leave the house."

Barry wrinkled his nose and brought his glass to his lips.

"Well, that's not to say they haven't tried. They just kind of gave up after the umpteenth time it didn't work."

"Guess some things never change."

"Yeah," Barry laughed, leaning back in his seat. "But of course, some things do change. It's to be expected when time passes. So, have you got anything new to share with me Ollie?"

There was a strange glint in Barry's eyes and Oliver's smile suddenly became a bit more forced.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Bear."

Barry sat there, observing his friend for a few more moments before he smiled his bright smile and finished his drink.

"Well, in that case, I hate to cut this reunion short but I really need to work on this case. I'll just say a quick goodbye to Thea and be on my way. Just remember, if you need anything, anything at all," he glanced at Felicity and Diggle, "I'll be there."

And with that, he left.

The trio watched him until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you think he knows?" Diggle asked

"What? How would he know? I have been covering up any evidence like no one's business. There's no way he could know. Oliver?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past him. That family always seems to know everything."

<><><>

When the dart went into his neck, Barry was not surprised or worried. He had already made sure that no enemies of the bat clan or Bruce Wayne were in the city so the only one would be Oliver and his little group. He will admit, he was a bit more concerned when he woke up to find his old friend dying on a metal table in a basement.

Once the blonde man was stable, Barry went over to the shelf they stored chemicals on and started rearranging while muttering about safety hazards. Out of the corner of his eye he was assessing the setup.

Felicity and Diggle exchanged wary looks before turning to the young man.

"You don't seem all that surprised."

Barry snorted, not straying from his task.

"Of course I'm not surprised. A man in green, great camouflage for a jungle or forest setting, appears just in time to "rescue" the newly returned Oliver Queen who survived for five years supposedly on his own on an island that has a whole lot of vegetation. Super subtle."

"Supposedly on his own?"

"Eight years ago, two Australian Secret Intelligence Service agents were sent on a covert mission to Lian Yu to retrieve an important asset. Something went wrong, only one came back, almost five years ago now, and his report said that his partner went rogue, and the asset was killed. Now was that not around the same time Oliver was on the island."

"How do you know all this?" Felicity asked. "If it's a secret organization how would you get this information? Oliver still hasn't told us much about his time on the island."

"Being a Wayne means I have a lot of opportunities to make friends. Sometimes in higher places, other times in lower ones, both types are useful in their own way." He said, turning from the reorganized shelf.

The two team arrow members wanted to ask more but at that moment Oliver shot up, breathing heavily. Barry rushed over to check his vitals but with how disoriented he was, Oliver took the quick movement as a threat. Now usually, whoever Oliver attacked would've ended up in a choke hold against the metal shelving. But Barry was trained. They ended up with Oliver bent face down over the metal table with one of Barry's hands on the back of his neck and the other holding one arm in a twisted position. One of the vigilante's hands was free but it was busy trying, unsuccessfully, to push himself up.

It was only after Oliver realized where he was, who was there, and relaxed that Barry let go and stepped back. Oliver straightened up and rubbed his shoulder, eyeing the lithe man in front of him.

"I thought you said you couldn't do the physical stuff that comes with police work."

"If I'm perceived as weaker, I'm more likely to get kidnapped than my other siblings."

"So, what, you're protecting your younger siblings?"

"I'm protecting the kidnappers. Damian can be especially vicious. After all the kidnappings when Dick was first adopted, Bruce had each of his kids learn self defence."

Oliver nodded, not completely convinced but letting it go for the moment.

"So I'm guessing you already knew?"

"I'm not an idiot Ollie."

"I never said you were."

"No, just implied it by even considering that I wouldn't be able to follow the obvious trail of breadcrumbs connecting the vigilante to you. I mean, I get that you're a drama Queen but really. You're almost as bad as the bats in Gotham."

"Wait," Felicity cut in. "You mean Batman is real?"

"Yep, at least real enough to have a giant spotlight to call him on top of the GCPD every time there's another breakout from Arkham."

Felicity was in awe.

After that, Barry helped solve their case before heading home with the promise of more visits and that he'd keep Oliver's secret.

"You really should tell Thea though. You've lost enough time already, and the longer you keep this from her, the worse it'll be when she finds out."

"She won't find out."

Barry sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck with that."

And with that, they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry returned just in time to be called to a crime scene.

After gathering his evidence, Barry went back up to his lab. While running his tests, a young man came in.

"You need to work on your stealth Jay." Barry said without turning around.

"Oh please, if I was trying to sneak up on you, you wouldn't even know I was there."

Barry smiled and turned to give his rebellious brother a hug.

"It's good to see you Jay. What brings you to Central."

"Well, I had planned to go with my favourite brother to see the particle accelorator turn on."

At Barry's raised eyebrow, Jason smirked.

"And I may be checking out the mob situation here. I can multitask."

"Please don't have me collecting evidence against you. My biological family isn't the only reason why I took a job here instead of in Gotham or Blüdhaven."

"Yeah, daddy bats and big bird would've locked you away in your freaking tower till you died."

"Well they'd certainly try but that's not what I meant and you know it."

Jason grimaced but before he could say anything more, Detective West walked in. 

"Hey, got anything for me?"

After moving to central, Barry had reconnected with the West's. He wasn't as close as he would've been had he been raised by the cop but he had missed them.

"Uhhh, yeah, the tracks had cow manure containing traces of oxytetracycline, an antibiotic that is used in the feed of only four farms around Central city. My bet is the Mardon brothers are holed up in one of those places."

"Great work Bar."

"Now Detective, despite my poor baby brother's tardy behaviour, he did just get you some very important information and doesn't have any more work at this time so what do you say about letting him go? The particle accelerator is turning on in..." Jason glanced at his watch, "about an hour or so and I promised to accompany my nerdy bro to see it."

"Hey! I am so not as bad as Tim."

"I'm sorry, who was it that set the sitting room on fire?"

"Which one 'cause Tim was responsible for one of them."

"Yeah, and you caused the other five."

"At least I haven't broken any priceless items using a dirt bike in the house."

Iris waltzed in, coming to stand next to her father while the brothers continued bickering.

"You know I was planning on going with these two knuckleheads but I'm not sure I want to anymore. This is so much more entertaining."

"-threw a butterknife at me first!"

"He was only eleven!"

"And already a psychopath, yeah!"

"Dami's not-!"

"Please just get them out of the precinct before the damage anything."

Iris smiled at her dad and strode over to the two young men.

"Jason, long time no see. Now are we going to see this atom smasher thing smashing?"

"Hey Iris, good to see you."

"It's a particle accelerator!"

The three young adults left, Jason and Iris on either side of Barry. Joe smiled after them, glad to see the boy he knew all those years before hadn't been changed by what life had thrown at him.

<><><>

"There are so many easy attack points here." Jason commented, prompting an alarmed look from Iris and an eye roll from Barry.

"Could you tone down the paranoia for one night Jay?"

"You're only paranoid if they aren't out to get you."

"Can I just say, I'm so glad you aren't dead. That sounds bad. I just mean, I'm glad I got to meet you. You're quite the character." Iris said with a laugh.

She and Barry had really reconnected when the Forensic Scientist started going to college. At that time, his more rebellious brother was still supposedly dead (and wasn't that a strange concept) so she heard many bittersweet stories about him. Barry was good at hiding it, but there had been something missing, a light in his eyes that only returned with the news of his brother's survival.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too Iris, good to know this idiot has someone keeping him in line when I'm not around."

"Oh as if you're any better."

"Both of you need significant others."

"Oh we both have one."

"Jason!"

"Barry! Why didn't you tell me?!"

The scientist groaned, burying his face in his hands to hide his blush.

"Well, little baby Bear got his boyfriend walking on the wild side."

Barry was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of Dr. Wells. When the cheers died down, the man spoke into the mic.

"Thank you. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

As the crowd clapped, a guy in a hoodie shoved past the group of three, snatching Iris' bag.

"No! My laptop is in there! It has my dissertation on it!"

The brothers exchanged a glance before taking off running after the guy through the crowd.

"You take the roof I'll keep going after him down here."

The mob boss nodded, peeling off to get to the rooftops.

Catching up to the thief, Barry grabbed the bag, using it to yank the guy back. When he tried to shove it forward into the CSI's stomach, the former vigilante twisted to the side giving him enough leverage to wrench it from his hands. Seeing that he wasn't gonna win this one, the guy climbed the fence, dropping down only to find himself face-to-face with Jason.

"Hey punk, next time you try something like that, learn to pick your targets." Jason growled, shoving them into the fence.

"Jay. Let's bring him in," Barry said, handing the bag back to Iris who had just caught up. "We've missed the cutoff line to get in at this point anyway."

Jason smiled wickedly at the poor terrified guy and started dragging him away.

"Meet you there little bro!" He called over his shoulder.

Barry sighed.

"And he calls Damian psychotic. Let's go Iris, they're gonna need your statement."

<><><>

While Iris and Jason were giving their statements to the new transfer from Keystone, Barry gave team Arrow a call.

After he said his goodbyes, Barry walked over to his laptop where the news was talking about the Particle Accelerator.

"-despite the severe storm, we are told that the accelerator will be turned on as planned-"

Barry wandered over to his cork board containing the bits and pieces of impossible events and added the clipping about the mirakuru crazed man. At the roll of thunder, Barry went to stand under the open skylight where rain was coming in. Grabbing the chains to close it, the twenty two year old froze, spinning to see the chemicals rising out of the beakers he kept on his shelves. In a flash of light and crash of sound, everything went black.

<><><>

When lightning struck at the CCPD, it caused more issues than anyone could have predicted. Many of the older members of the police force remembered little Barry Allen hiding out at the station when he was bullied, hanging out with his best friend's father. They were glad to see him return, having seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth when Joe couldn't adopt him. Now, here he was years later, happy and healthy. Sadly, the accident changed everything. When Barry Allen ended up in a coma, it took a while for the news to reach his family. The man that had trained him, raised him since his mother's death and father's incarceration, only found out a few days after the accident.

Bruce immediately got in his jet, calling the rest of the family during the trip from Gotham to Central City. 

When Bruce Wayne walked into CC General, many people, nurses and families alike, stopped to stare at the impeccably dressed billionaire as he strode forward determinedly towards the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for my son, he would've been admitted under the name Bartholomew Allen."

The poor nurse stared awestruck for a moment before snapping out of it and quickly typing it in, making a conscious effort to not look back up at the handsome CEO. She quickly found the room number and told him, sending the billionaire gothamite striding away through the hospital. 

His polished black shoes made each step audible as he made his way to the room. Pushing the door open, he found his middle son laying on the hospital bed, nearly blending into the white sheets if not for the wires and tubes that connected him to various machines. A young man in a leather jacket and who's dark hair held a streak of white sat at his side, his stony expression was ruined by the red of his eyes.

"He's in a coma." The younger man croaked without looking away from his adoptive brother. "They don't know when he's gonna wake up, if ever."

Bruce walked forward slowly until he stood beside his second oldest. There were some major issues between the two of them, issues that weren't about to go away anytime soon. Despite all of that though, when the Bat of Gotham placed a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, he allowed himself to break down. To seek comfort from the one who even with all their issues was his father figure.

There was no telling what would come, but for the moment, the family of Barry Allen would support each other.

<><><>

Eobard Thawne should've known better. He really should've. When Barry Allen resurfaced, he'd been positively gleeful. His plans had nearly been ruined by his own impulsive behaviour but the young man had returned to his home city. At first he seemed just like the original timeline's Barry. Then things started to come to light. Barry was taken in by Bruce Wayne. He'd lived a rich life. Theoretically, any medical complications could be handled by a person of Wayne's choosing anywhere in the world rather than resulting in leaving the Flash in his hands. 

Thankfully, the more violent and vengeful of Wayne's children convinced his father that Star Labs caused the problem so they should be the ones to "fucking fix it or I swear to god I'll shoot you all in the head".

He could only hope that things went to plan. The article had not changed, as Gideon reassured him every day.

After all, AI's can't lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with abilities

_"Ma ma ma ma"_

The opening notes of Poker Face echoed through the room.

"What are you doing?"

"He likes this song!"

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Facebook page!"

Barry frowned at the strange voices and slowly opened his eyes to take in the sterile white walls around him. Sitting up carefully, he found that he could move just fine and that he was in a hospital-type cot.

"He's up!"

In an instant, Barry was attacked by noise from either side.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Star Labs." A Hispanic guy with shoulder length black hair said with a goofy smile.

"I need you to urinate in this." The redhead woman said, holding up a plastic cup.

"That can wait. I'm Cisco Ramon, and this is Caitlyn- Dr. Snow."

"Wha- what happened?"

"You were struck by lightning dude."

"You've been in a coma. For nine months." The doctor stated. Her tone wasn't unkind but not particularly friendly.

Looking down at his bare chest, Barry saw that he was in as good shape as he was before, the only difference being the lichtenberg figures that had joined the other scars decorating his torso.

"That's... not possible. My body should've-"

"Atrophied, I know. But it seems like your muscles are in a constant state of regeneration." Dr. Snow agreed as she bustled around, checking his vitals.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen."

The new voice prompted three heads to turn as a man entered the room in a mechanical wheelchair.

"You're Harrison Wells," Barry breathed, a little star struck.

"Pleasure to truly meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I've followed your work for so long, I'm sure my brothers are a little sick of hearing your name at this point."

"Yes, lots of people are these days." He sighed before offering a tour of the facility Barry had always wanted to see.

<><><>

Walking down the sidewalk after leaving the lab, Barry checked his phone to see that he'd been sent one last text from his boyfriend a little less than nine months ago. It was an address. Presumably the newest safe house. The brunette put his phone away with a sigh, resolving to go there after seeing Iris and Joe. His adoptive family was probably busy over in their own cities anyways.

Barry got to Jitters and took a moment to just look at the coffee shop. Nine months. He'd missed so much. Nothing looked too different but he knew that he just couldn't see the changes yet.

The bell rang as he opened the door and Iris looked up from where she was taking some orders.

"Barry!"

She threw herself at him, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs call?!"

"I just woke up."

"What?! Should you even be up?"

"Iris, I'm fine. Really."

"I watched you die Barry. Multiple times."

"Iris I swear, I'm fine. Here," he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. "My heart is still beating."

She smiled at him but her brows were furrowed slightly.

"It's really fast."

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down around him and he watched over Iris' shoulder as a waitress dropped a tray of drinks. Time sped up again as the mugs crashed to the ground.

He distantly heard her checking on her coworker as he tried and failed to sort out what just happened. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks?

Iris turned back to Barry who quickly wiped his face of any shock.

"My dad's gonna be so happy to see you." his childhood friend said happily

<><><>

Barry received a warm welcome from those at the station. There were some who had transferred to the CCPD while he'd been... asleep, but they just kept to themselves as their coworkers greeted the young CSI. He was sad to hear about Chyre's passing but didn't have much time to mourn as Joe was called out with Detective Thawne and the world once again slowed around him.

Leaving the precinct to "get some air" Barry found that he couldn't stop moving, his hand was literally vibrating. Checking his phone for the address, the brunette ran, arriving at an apartment building only a few seconds later.

"Whoa."

Taking care to move at a regular speed, he entered the building and climbed the stairs. The door was painted blue, different from the green ones that he'd passed as he walked down the hallway, and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He was pretty sure that people aren't allowed to paint the doors a different colour when just renting but of course his boyfriend wouldn't listen.

Knocking quickly on the door before he could lose his nerve, he waited several minutes and had nearly lost hope that the older man was home when it opened.

"Barry." Leonard Snart breathed at the sight of his boyfriend, hardly believing his eyes.

Len looked the same as he had before the coma, as though he'd been frozen along with Barry.

"Len I- I'm awake." he said lamely.

In Gotham he'd developed a persona. He faked suave confidence (taking inspiration from Dick) until it was believable. Easy. When he met Len though, he'd found himself unable to muster up his usual mask which forced him to fall back on the fairly awkward young man hiding underneath. Funny enough, that was the one Len liked. Bruce was not impressed with his middle son's choice but made sure to hold his tongue.

"Oh my god." Len forced out, his voice breaking at the end as he pulled the lean man into his arms.

Barry relaxed into the hold, the energy that had been thrumming under his skin all day finally died down. He was finally safe, or as close as he could get without the rest of his family.

"Never do that again."

"What, I'm not allowed to take naps now?" The younger man joked halfheartedly.

He felt Len's exasperated sigh and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

It felt good to be home.

<><><>

His vigilante family knew all about his boyfriend, nothing stayed hidden from the bats for long, but that didn't mean he was about to tell his coworkers and other lawful acquaintances about his partner who was (proudly) on Central City's most wanted list. As such, the couple kept their reunion relatively short with Barry's promise to return that night secured right before the scientist left to meet up with Iris once again.

When Barry saw Mardon, he wasn't surprised that Joe didn't believe him. Sure it hurt a bit, but he hadn't believed him all those years ago so of course he wouldn't now. Barry would let the evidence speak for itself and take great satisfaction in hearing an apology.

He had planned to tell Len about the guy when he first saw him but when the clouds formed, he was too mad to think about anything past confronting Wells. When his idol put him down so harshly, there were many people he could've gone to. Any of his brothers, either of his dads. But he soon found himself running past a 'Welcome to Starling City' sign.

<><><>

"So why didn't you go to one of your brothers about this?" Oliver asked, staring at his old friend, still trying to wrap his head around the superspeed thing.

Barry's head snapped around so he could stare at the emerald archer.

"How did you-?"

"Earlier in the year, while you were... asleep, Starling was overrun by super-powered soldiers. The SCPD was helping as much as they could but they didn't have the skills necessary. Then, Nightwing, Robin, and Red Hood of all people showed up to lend a hand. Oracle hacked into our comms and with their help we were able to stop the army. When it was over, Jason and Dick weren't exactly subtle."

Barry sighed.

"Of course not. Well, as you know, we thought Jason died several years ago."

Oliver nodded apprehensively.

"Well he did. Joker killed him. Then a woman named Talia al Ghul brought him back using an mystical pool that is said to heal all ailments. Turns out it does, even death."

"Jesus."

"Yeah. He came back with no memories. He got them back, obviously but there was a bit of a misunderstanding and our family's still a bit of a mess but that's not the point. When he died... I didn't take it well."

Barry allowed the archer several moments to figure it out on his own.

"Thunderbird hasn't been seen in a couple years." Oliver said, starting to put things together.

"Because I messed up." Barry confirmed. "I went too far. I went to the Court of Owls. When Batman got rid of them, I tried to go to the League of Assassins. Dick was the one who brought me back, and he helped me see that I had to hang up my suit. None of the Star Labs people know that I was a Gotham vigilante but I can't help but feel like Dr. Wells might be right. Not because I'm not physically capable of fighting crime, but because I can't be sure I won't cross any more lines. What if I-"

He cut himself off with a sigh.

"Hey, in those five years away, I did a lot of things. Things I'm not proud of and I'm sure you know how I started out. If I can save this city, despite all I've done, then you definitely can. I believe in you, and the people of Central will too. This is your chance to be more that a vigilante. You can be a hero."

The brunette smiled at him gratefully at his old friend.

"Thanks Ollie."

Oliver nodded in recognition before walking to the edge of the roof and jumping off, shooting an arrow to the next roof over. Landing next to a large man in a black and orange mask and looking back, he saw a streak of red lightning move through the streets of his city.

"Cool."

<><><>

In the end, Barry used Cisco's suit to stop Mardon from killing Joe and Eddie, creating a tornado to destroy Central City, and even saved the criminal from Joe's bullet. He made sure not to bring any weapons, not wanting to risk any mistakes. Afterwards, he went back to Len's and let himself smile brighter than he had in years. It felt good to be saving people again.

Fighting crime in a flash.


End file.
